


Afterglow

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Sofia and Olivia had sexSlight rewrite of something I posted on ff.net in 2007





	Afterglow

Sofia opened her eyes.

Her legs felt shaky and she could not quite catch her breath. A delicious tingle went through her whole body with every whiff of cool air that touched her over sensitized skin.

The soft rustle of bedsheets followed by the weight of Olivia's naked body pressing into her own brought Sofia gently back into the moment.

With her head still spinning she carefully turned her gaze towards the brown eyes that were watching her affectionately.

She smiled. Basking in the afterglow she felt no need to speak - not that she had the words to express her current feelings, anyway - so she kept quiet, except for a contented sigh that slowly escaped her upcurled lips.

Olivia had a satisfied grin on her face as she placed a tender kiss on her new lover's forehead and wiped away the tiny beads of sweat that had formed there.

"Wouldn't have taken you for a screamer," she commented smugly, inducing an exhausted laugh from Sofia.

"Surprise?" She smirked, then closed her eyes again, reveling in the sensation of gentle fingers slowly caressing her bare arms and shoulders.

Olivia smiled. Surprise indeed, she thought, as she leaned in just a little closer.


End file.
